


Superheroes, boyfriends and Anakin

by bellakanusti



Series: Superheroes, boyfriends and Anakin [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a 27 year old man, living in Chicago with his 4 year old son Anakin.<br/>Blaine is a 25 year old man, studying to become a teacher, he makes music and volunteer work.<br/>This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes, boyfriends and Anakin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_llama_power](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_llama_power/gifts).



> This is a new story, written in the verse i chose to call 'Superheroes, boyfriends and Anakin' It will be written in one-shots.  
> I you have any ideas or wishes/prompts then just say, i am open to all.
> 
> This verse i written as a big thank you to my beta Maggie.

Kurt was nervous, it was years ago, since he had been on a date. And now he sat in this rather fancy restaurant, his eyes flickering towards the door every minute, to see if his date was the one walking in.  
His left leg bounced a little, and he twirled the glass of water he had ordered when he came in, in his hands. He saw a young woman, stepping outside, with a little girl in her hand, and Kurt smiled, when he thought of Anakin. It was the first time he was out, without the little ball of hair bouncing beside him and he felt a little sad, because he already missed the boy.  
He glanced down on his phone, he knew he had been quite early, so even if he had been sitting here 15 minutes by now, the clock was only seven o'clock now, the time where his date would show up, if he was a man who was on time.

 

Blaine looked at his phone, the address where he should meet up with his so called date. He frowned a little at that expression, he usually didn't have time for that. He had enough in his music and his school work,he was studying to become a teacher. hoping to teach children age 5-10 when he was finished. Beside his studies and music he also did volunteer work. Hint shy he didn't have time to date. But he had promised Wes, that he would at least go on a date once each third month, and when Wes had told him about this cute guy he had ran into on the library, and who would be totally after Blaine's head, then Blaine had said yes. Mostly just because that would mean he had Wes of his back the next three months. He loved Wes, and don't think that he didn't appreciate his friendship, he do, he really do, but it just that Blaine isn't good to say no and sometimes Wes can be really insistent. Hint why he is therefor on his way to a date with Kurt.

 

Kurt looks up again, when the door bells cling, and this time he let his eyes linger. Because the man who had just entered the restaurant, has a smile on his face, that Kurt can't seem to take his eyes away from. He is dressed in a pair of camel colored jeans, which of what Kurt can see fits him quite nicely. He has a dark blue shirt on and a bowtie around his neck, which matches the color on the jeans. The man seems to scan the room before he walks over to the counter and then his body turns around and looks directly at Kurt. And ohh, he is smiling again and his heading towards where Kurt is sitting, his eyes looking at Kurt.

 

Blaine looks around the restaurant as he enters, he doesn't know how Kurt looks, not really. Wes has only told him that he is cute looking and has caramel colored hair and blue eyes and really good looking fashion sense. So he walks over to ask if one of the waiters, which table is reserved for him, the waiter smiles, before she point to her right. Blaine smiles and say thanks, before he turns around, heading to the table she just showed him. But when he turns around, his steps falters, only for a second, before he carsch up with a smile and start walking over. There is a man sitting at the table, an entrancing looking man, his caramel colored hair is styled, but it still looks so soft. And Blaine can't help but think of his own messy curly hair and is grateful that he had managed to tame the curls thought of today. The man's eyes shine, when he looks at Blaine, and a smile forms on his lips. As he stands up and holds out his hand as Blaine reaches the table.

'Hey. I think we are suppose to eat together. You're Blaine right?' The man asks, and it takes a couple of seconds for Blaine to answer, because he is kind of lost in the way this man eyes seems to shift colour, they are blue, but their seems to be some green and grey swimming around his irises. 

'Yeah,.. Yeah i'm Blaine. Kurt right?' He finally forces out. Taking a hold on Kurt's hand, and ohh he has so soft skin. Just then he let his eyes flicker down Kurt's body, taking in what the man is wearing. He had a red sweater on, is that kashmire? and a pair of rather tight fitting jeans. Which Blaine find really alluring, and only when he hears Kurt laugh a little he let his eyes snap up to his again. He feels a heat up his cheeks and he knows that he is blushing.

'Well, Shall we sit? I haven't ordered anything yet, or well a ordered water, because i didn't knew if you would be on time. Not that i assumed you wouldn't.. i mean, well yeah.. cough cough.. What i'm saying is that i ordered water because i was quite early and i didn't wanted to sit and just lookout of the window, only that was exactly what i did..' Kurt ends his rambling, bye throwing a hand over his mouth and Blaine is happy to see that he is blushing. Apparently he isn't the only one who is nervous. 

'I think we should sit' Blaine says and make a move to hold out Kurt's chair, which only make the other man blush further and Blaine thinks for second that he would like to see just how far down that blush can go. But he quickly shake the thought away, because that is way too early for that kind of thoughts.

'Thank you' Kurt says as he sits,and his smiling.

A waiter comes over and the places their orders, Kurt choses a grilled salmon with a salad and Blaine chooses a beef, medium, with fries and also with a salad.

When the waiter walks away, Blaine catch Kurt smiling at him and he smiles back.  
'So when you sat waiting, did you see anything interesting out of the window?' Blaine asks, he hopes Kurt catches up on his attempt to easy the mood.

Kurt laughs a little 'I think i found something quite dazzling' .  
That is all he says and then he sits back, taking a sip off his water, his eyes never leaving Blaine.

Blaine frowns a little, because he don't get it at first. But then he sees Kurt lip quirks up a little and he scrunches his eyes. And now Blaine gets it and he feels himself blushing again. Because this magnificent looking man, just called him dazzling.


End file.
